A blind pyro and a nudge
by KekeViolet
Summary: The flock are all two years older now and the world is saved. Nudge is 14 and starts to notice a certain blind pyro differently, but it's not the only thing that's different for Nudge she has a new power and it only brings Iggy and her closer.
1. Prologue

"Yummy" I said sniffing the air as I made my way downstairs for breakfast my hair still wet from the shower.

Of course Iggy was the one cooking he's the only one that could make the house smell so good, just like Max is the only one that could burn the house down making toast.

"Hey Nudge" He said hearing me approach.

"Hey Ig what's for breakfast?" I asked taking a seat at the counter.

"Eggs, toast, bacon, sausage" He said. I scrunched my nose up at the bacon and the sausage part. I've been a proud vegetarian for a whole month, ever since I saw a video on youtube of how they treat the chickens, pigs, and poor little cows.

"And blueberry waffles just for you" Iggy said turning his pretty blue eyes on me.

"Awe thanks Iggy" I said smiling widely touched at his thoughtfulness. "I'm smiling" I told him, making sure he knew.

He gave a half smile that gave me a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. I scrunched my eyebrows confused. That was a new one.

"Maybe you should ask Max, maybe your hurt again" Angel said giving me a worried look. I turned red at the memory of my first period last year.

"Ask Max about what?" Iggy asked curiously.

"Oh Nudge just…..mmmmpppph" I quickly jumped up and slapped a hand over Angel's mouth.

_Let's just keep that between us. _I thought.

She nodded, although she did have a puzzled look. I looked over at Iggy and he looked just as confused.

I went upstairs and did what I usually do when I'm trying to think. I changed my outfit a whole bunch of times. Making different combinations that looked cute together.

I eventually settled on a pair of ripped jeans and a Hollister sweatshirt, looking at myself in the full length mirror me and Angel shared.

I looked more grown up now my facial features sharper but my body more rounded and curvy. My mocha colored skin was complimented nicely by my thick dark brown curls which cascaded down past my chest. I actually liked my hair now it wasn't as crazy and like an animal's mane anymore.

My chocolate brown eyes were framed with thick dark eyelashes, a little mascara and eyeliner were the only makeup I wore.

I sighed running my hand through my hair, for once I kind of wished Iggy could see me. I wanted him to see me grown up. I looked at myself once more and sighed wistfully, it was no use. He would always remember me. _Wait why do I want him to see me now?_

I never did before. I shook my head unsure and went back downstairs.

I immediately knew something was wrong. The whole flock was crowded around Iggy talking over each other.

"What happened?" I asked stepping around the glass cup that was shattered all over the floor.

"Iggy thinks he saw something" Gazzy told me excitedly.

"I don't think I did, I know I did. It wasn't the kitchen though" He said his eyebrows scrunched together.

"How do you know you didn't just picture something in your head?" Max asked.

"Because I've never seen this girl before" Iggy told us.

"Yes you have" Angel told him and everyone turned and stared at her.

"The girl you saw was Nudge"

Oooooooo sorry for the length the next chapter will be longer its just because this is the prologue!


	2. Still Emo

**Thanks for the reviews Ani Dakru, jodibedsole, awake until day brake, sunshinewitch91, and skata123! I appreciate all of them! **

**Iggy**

It was sort of strange having an image pop up in your head, I was so surprised the first time I dropped the glass I was holding.

If someone asked me who the girl was in the image, my first guess would have definitely not been Nudge.

Now that I knew it was I could see the faint resemblance. The mocha colored skin tone the big chocolate brown eyes, but a lot was different too. Her hair wasn't crazy anymore and her facial features were sharper more beautiful than childlike. The biggest change of all was that Nudge was hot. Her body was rounded in all the right places and her lips looked so soft so welcoming.

Wait no, Nudge wasn't hot she was like my sister and dudes definitely do not lust after their sister, creepy. I tried desperately to rid myself of those thoughts, but that was like trying to make an elephant disappear it just didn't work.

"It didn't really look like Nudge" I said although I knew it was true.

"Well it is, you just saw Nudge wearing the outfit she is now up in our room" Angel told me.

"Maybe you have a new power Angel" Max offered.

"Not me. Nudge was the one upstairs wanting Iggy to see her" Angel said, causing my mind to go into overdrive.

Nudge wanted me to see her? Why? Did she want me to be attracted to her? If so she did a pretty good job.

"Try again" Everyone seemed to yell. Poor Nudge.

"Okay hold on" She said nervously.

I didn't know how to get my mind ready to receive an image so I just stood there arms at my side waiting.

Moments passed and everyone seemed to hold their breath.

Suddenly an image popped into my head. It was definitely Angel, only she was taller, taller than a normal nine year old should be, but normal for us. Her messy blonde curls were longer and she looked cleaner than the last time I saw her.

"Wow Angel you're getting old" I said and everyone seemed to let out a big "whoosh" of air all at once.

It was silent for an instant then everyone began talking at once.

"…so cool…"

"..Wonder if I can…"

"Iggy can see stuff now"

That one caught my attention. I can see stuff now! With the help of Nudge of course. A wide smile broke across my face and I looked in Nudge's direction hopefully.

"I'll show you tons of stuff" Nudge promised me. I could practically hear a smile in her voice.

After everything settled down a bit we all took a seat at the dining table and Gazzy decided I had to see each of them.

Funny, it was sort of like Nudge was a camera and I was peering through the lens.

Max was first and wow she had changed. She was sorta attractive, but not really my type. Tall, skinny, brownish blonde hair, pretty much how I thought she would look.

"Wow I was expecting a goddess by the way Fang explained you, I'm disappointed" I said knowing Fang would probably kill me later.

Next was Gazzy and he looked like an 11 year old version of the little kid I remember. He was more lanky and taller of course, but his wide smile was still bright and child looking.

Lastly Fang, he still had the same black hair and dark eyes. As reserved as ever. He seemed happier than I remember though a new look in his eyes. Hmmmmmm I wonder why.

"Still emo I see" I said snickering

"I'm rolling my eyes" He told me and now thanks to Nudge I could actually picture him rolling his eyes.

After I cleaned up the table Nudge began giving me the real tour of the house showing me everything. After the downstairs Nudge started to sound tired so I told her to stop.

"No I'm fine" She insisted, but I shook my head.

"Nah its fine I think my brain's going to burst with all these new pictures anyway" I said smiling. "And thanks Nudge you don't know how much I appreciate all of this"

"It's okay I loved seeing your face today when I showed you everything. You looked so happy" She told me. She took my hand and led me to the living room even though I could navigate the house on my own by now.

What should have been a family act of kindness had my heart fluttering, like a hummingbird's wings. _What was wrong with me?_

**Hoped you enjoyed! Please review and I'll update soon!**


End file.
